In The Blink Of An Eye
by misslhydagee.sd.migs
Summary: Author's Note: I wrote this fictional story the way I perceive The Flash TV Series. I think, since I am writing for #Snowbarry I'll exaggerate everything to make it the sweetest and epic. Barry Allen didn't expect that his life will change in a blink of an eye. He'll have a few share of enemies, friends and love interests that will make his knees wobble and make his heart pound.
1. Chapter 1 In The Beginning

In The Blink Of An Eye

~Chapter 1 (In the Beginning)

Barry Allen, a Forensic Scientist was very sure of himself when he landed on Starling City. This is one of the cases that he'll die handling and it will help him cajole people into believing him that supernatural phenomenon- whether it's scientifically based or not- happend to him and might be happening in the near future. This specific adrenaline rush excavate a very painful memory he kept buried most of his life. It's the memory of his mom dying being attacked by the guy in the yellow suit and his Dad being in jail because he was the one blamed. He tried to tell the police but no avail, it ends him being bullied and the love of his life- Iris- slipping away from him.

Descending from the bus, he inspected the warehouse where the crime happened. It was definitely a case to crack and solve. There he met Oliver Queen, Starling's infamous billionaire and playboy.

"Wow! If only I have his body, looks and money, Iris will definitely swooning over me. Yeah but hey I got looks right?" he thought.

Then he met Oliver's Executive Assistant, Felicity Smoak. Damn! That woman takes his breath away. She's really the total epitome of beauty and brain. She has a total knowledge in Science and well he considered her his female counterpart but although his heart was astounded his brain don't. He can sense that there's this burgeoning feeling between her and the hot damn billionaire. Better zip his ass tight shut before he gets into trouble with someone who is very influential.

Days later and he prove himself very very worthy about his place in the investigation team. Although Oliver had him investigated, he's very apparent that he did it to lure Felicity away from him because honestly, they became really close that he's barely thinking of Iris anymore. It came to him as a surprise for he was sure that he was her first love and still but Felicity's there and when they dance, he really wanted to smooch his face with her until one night, it was revealed to him that the Starling City's vigilante and Oliver Queen is one. To his surprise, Felicity and Diggle- Oliver's bodyguard- is part of his crusade to save the town. He swore to secrecy about the valuable information and before he left to Central City, he gave Oliver a mask that he himself custom-made for him.


	2. Chapter 2 Blessings in Disguise

~Chapter 2 (Blessings in Disguise)

Upon arriving at Central City, Barry has an invigorated strength to do his job the most. He was inspired because of the friendship he has with Team Arrow, not noticing that the clouds above him is producing a massive cloud-gatherer, thunder and lightning tandem that when the latter struck him, it render him helpless.

The event that happen is not a storm but a phenomenon created by Star Lab's particle accelerator. It explodes leaving the whole lab and alot of people in grave danger including Barry.

After the initial shock of the explosion, Snow, Star Labs scientist and Cisco Ramon- Star Lab's engineer- faces the inevitable truth. First, their boss, Harrison Wells is barely alive and Ronnie Raymonds- Caitlin's fiance- is dead trying to save her.

"Caitlin, I have to do this" he told her. It squishes her heart at the memory and try to hold on to the fact that hey, even though she's very scientific she still believes in miracles. She hopes that he's still alive under the debris and..

"Cait"

She heard. She swirled her head in an instant making her dizzy, within that very exact moment she became disappointed. Very. It was only Cisco trying to get her attention and keep on moving so they can salvage something that can be fixed. But the tought left a bitter taste in her mouth, how can she salvage something when her heart, is out there, buried into million of tiny pieces.

"I know it hurts Caitlin, but hey we're alive and we should be thankful for that. We should move on. Let's try. Together." Cisco told her and at that moment, realization kick her gut. Ronnie sacrifed his life for her. For her and for a lot of people in this God-forsaken city. So she decided to be strong and maybe one day, they'll meet again.

"Until then, I love you Ronnie" Caitlin whimpered. Cisco hugged her and he told her that Wells is still alive. Upon arriving at the hospital, they were welcomed with accomodating doctors and nurses. When Wells health was finally stabilized after a few days of torment, he can now sit on his own and looks like he was never in a great accident before.

"I need to move. I must be the one looking through the glasses and not the one being examined." He told Caitlin and Cisco, when a nurse interrupted them for another series of check-ups.

"Is there a lot of casualties that was sent here after the explosion?" Caitlin asked the nurse.

"I really don't know but there's this cute guy who was in coma after he was affected by the blast." the nurse told her.

"Well Caitlin, I want you to look after him since it is our responsibility to make sure that he suffers no side-effects." Wells command her.

"Yeah Caitlin, taking care of those casualties can ease your mind out of the Ronnie drama, no pun intended. But I'm on the league with the renovation of Star Labs so yeah." Cisco told her.

Caitlin didn't argue about it since it's very logical. Star Labs made the particle accelerator. They work at Star Labs so when that damn thing exploded, casualties are burdened by them from now on.

"Wow. What a great way to start moving on. Psh!" she groaned.

Since she doesn't know the name or the room where the patient she intended to check, she sought the nurse that administered Wells a while ago.

"Oooh he's name is Bartholomew Allen and he's in room 203 Ms. Snow." the nurse at the reception told her. So there she goes trekking to where room 203 is located. Upon peeking at the entrance of Barry's door, she noticed a nurse checking his vitals. Since she's a woman with morals and politeness, she knocked before entering.

"How long has it been since he came here?" she asked the nurse.

"Oh he came just minutes after you deliver Mr. Wells here. I'm sorry but I'm a fan of him. The oh so smart Mr. Wells. I really wanted to work on the lab." the nurse told Caitlin enthusiastically.

"Oh? Well I'm Doctor Caitlin Snow from Star Labs and I'm just checking on him since it's our labs fault that leads him into this kind of situation." she answered.

"Wow! You're not just pretty you're maybe super smart too to work for Star Labs. I heard that they maintain a high standard of working etiquette and employee intelligence there. I envy you Miss Snow." the nurse awed.

Miss Snow. It should be Mrs. Raymond not Miss Snow. It makes her bitter and mum for a minute before asking the nurse with a solemn expression.

"Is he in coma?" Caitlin asked.

"Yes , he's like that when he arrived though it's a little puzzling his vitals were fine." the nurse answered her.

She stared at Barry longingly. Wishing that he's Ronnie. She can take it to see him sleeping his ass for another decade than attend a funeral without a body inside the casket. After the explosion, they didn't find his body but still his parents decided to pay him burial rights. A lone tear made its way to Caitlin's now pale cheeks. She must have wandered into her thoughts again. She exited the room and went back to Wells, who is now alone because Cisco run errands with the Star Labs renovation, and share him the news of Mr. Allen.

"Once Star Labs is in full throttle again, we'll pull Mr. Allen out of here and transfer him to ours for close monitoring." Wells told her and she excuse herself to grab something to eat. Maybe a walk will do.


	3. Chapter 3 Colliding Lives

~ Chapter 3 (Colliding Lives)

3 months after the renovation of Star Labs and Barry Allen moving in with them, uncosciously, lab life began to be back to normal or so Caitlin think. With the close monitoring of Barry, she heard his friends call him that, she met a bunch of new people. Iris West, Barry's hmm significant other? Joe West his foster Dad. Where's his biological? The hot co-ed, Eddie Thawne and the bubbly owner of Freudian lips, Felicity Smoak from Starling City.

Honestly out of all the people who visit him, she warmed up easily with Felicity. That girl, when she smiles and talks, lights up like a beacon. Like summer when winter fall. Like light when darkness crawls. They maintain good friends. Maybe because they are like puzzles, they fit but they also share the same romantic pattern. They can't have the guy. At first, Caitlin waved the possibility of a guy dumping on Felicity but when she saw Oliver with her own eyes, she gaped. The man is a wrecking ball with his killer smile and charming good looks.

It was Barry's 5th month in coma when they were assigned to go to Star Labs warehouse in Starling City to make an inventory. She and Cisco were in a heated argument about Ronnie and her insistent moping when a big, burly masked guy came to them wanting to haul their ass. Luckily Cisco knew how to handle that plasma gun. After they reported it, Felicity strutted towards them and asked them if they were hurt. They genuinely told her that they're fine. She then ask if Barry's fine.

"He'll be. He's being monitored by Iris." Caitlin answered her tiredly.

"Who's Iris?" Felicity asked.

Cisco is going to answer that she's Barry's girlfriend when they were interrupted by the booming voice of Oliver Queen telling Felicity that they should leave. She said her goodbyes to Caitlin and Cisco.

On the car to Central City, Cisco apologized for his behavior towards Caitlin a while ago and that he will never do that again, ever.

"It's okay Cisco. You're my bestfriend. And hey we're even, you saved me from that killing machine that wants to squish us like little bugs." she relieved him.

"Yeah that man is a total steel. Must be Superman's brother? " Cisco asked jokingly.

"Oh for Christ's sake superheroes aren't real. Policemen are." she defied.

They never know that months after that incident, Felicity will contact them again for them to produce an antidote for Mirakuru, a medicine that can transform a helpless human into a fighting machine and that they help save Starling City.

"I feel like Wonder Woman." Caitlin told her lab partner.

"I thought you don't believe in super heroes?" Cisco answered.

"Oh shut up! Just savor the moment that once in for all, I ate my words." Caitlin told him, a twinkle in her eyes.

They both are proud of themselves not knowing that this is only a trial run for a bigger heroic scheme. 


	4. Chapter 4 And Then a Hero Comes Along

~ Chapter 4 (And Then a Hero Comes Along With The Speed to Carry On)

9 months prior to the Star labs accident, Barry Allen finally opened his eyes. He looks around and he saw the yellow man in a tight suit approaching him.

"You're next." the man told him.

Barry tried to move but not an ounce of muscle moves to his command and panic bubbles inside him eating him like a Category 5 hurricane on crack.

"Caitlin, the patient, he's convulsing come quickly!" Cisco announced himself breathlessly into Caitlin's office.

Perked up with the result, she run from her office to the infirmary to check her patient.

"His vitals are spiking. He's lucid dreaming. We should wake him up." she told Cisco.

And waking up he did. Barry slowly opens his eyes and blink. Blink again for two blurry images came into his view. Thank God it was only a dream.

"Hey." Caitlin spoke first.

"Uhm, where am I?" he asked Caitlin. If it's possible that he's dead right now, this woman infront of him is definitely an angel. With her fair skin, warm brown eyes and deep auburn hair..

"You're at Star labs dude! I'm Cisco Ramon and she's Caitlin Snow your doctor."

Cisco, the other guy in the room whom he didn't realize was their at first, broke his thoughts about Caitlin.

"Why am I here?" he asked.

"Well, it seems that you're a Star Lab casualty and we take it to heart that you will become our responsibilty." Caitlin answered without batting an eyelash.

Then it hit him. A thunder hit him and he was kicked in a world full of void, dreamless sleep.

"You were in coma for 9 months Mr. Allen. And I want to make sure that the particle accelerator doesn't do you any harm." Wells informed him as he step into the med bay.

He was still puzzled but now that he's awake and his mind isn't blurry he asked them questions. It perk up his mood when Caitlin told him that Iris and Felicity visited him. Joe paying a visit is natural but Eddie? Really? Then he approached Caitlin and told her that he needs to see Iris.

"Are you sure that you can make it?" Caitlin asked him.

"Yeah I guess?" he asnwered back.

She's having doubts in her mind about him going out in his condition but she relented. She gave him a Star Labs jacket and bid him goodbye.

"And you should probably come back here Mr. Allen. We're not done with your examinations." she reminded him.

"Yes Dr. Snow." he answered back. She reminded him of his late mother Nora Allen. The way she reminds him about his vitamins, it sounds with authority and care. He shouldn't be thinking about sad memories now. He loves his mom that's for sure but for now he's back on track and he ought to make it right. 


	5. Chapter 5 Mr Beating the Red Lights

~ Chapter 5 (Mr. Beating the Red Lights)

He arrived at Jitters without a fuss and when he was about to ask where Iris is, she spotted him with Eddie in a corner. They were kissing. Iris was standing on between his legs while he sits on a high stool. He can back out. He's not into a vicinity where they can see him so he scrambled towards the door.

Outside, he took a deep breath and laughs a painful laugh. He realized that a loser will always be a loser. Iris will never be his. Never. Even on a different timeline, the thought of the two of them being together is impossible.

Barry was yanked out of his thoughts by a woman screaming. She was pointing into a speeding car followed by a police car. Without rational thinking, he run for the car himself and that's when he felt that all of the people around him blur. The wind around feels like it's never there and hey, he bumps the car and sent it catapulting into the air.

He stopped and look around if someone saw him. A lot of people was there but they never mentioned him so he creeps back and headed slowly into an alley and tried it. It worked. He has superpowers and he'll do it to save the world. Period. Then Caitlin's reminder echo in his head. Yeah he should be back and tell them what happened. It might ease his mind also, so that's what he did. He goes back to Star Labs as normal as possible. 


	6. Chapter 6 From the Start

~ Chapter 6 (From the Start)

It was well known to Star Labs employee that Barry has now gained amazing speed powers because of the lightning that struck him. It altered his genes making him very strikingly fast, a food dumping machine and the best alcohol tolerant. And it was also their responsibilty to do something about it so they put Barry into a lot of tests that is very very mandatory. They we're on their second trial run when Caitlin goes into checking his vitals again. He feels outstanding and he realizes that the vitals signs are not doing any justice on what he actually feel. He looked up into the sky, if only his Mom could see him then suddenly his gaze dropped on Caitlin. It must be scorching cause Caitlin questioned his gaze.

"I noticed that you don't smile a lot." he answered her honestly.

"Well, I have this expression because the accident that put you in coma for 9 months and make my boss immobile is also the reason my fiance was dead." she deadpanned.

Barry felt sorry for asking. He wants to smack himself for being nosy but hey it's one of his best talents since his work is about investigation right? He looks at her again but she walked away. When she drinks her water he noticed that she's still wearing her engagement ring. It must be painful but all losses are damn right painful.

Cisco yelled at him to run again and he complied. He was told that he's the fastest man alive and that boost his male ego. But what if there are others out there that were affected by the particle accelerator explosion? His silent qustion were interrupted by Caitlin.

"What if there were people out there that is also affected with the PA explosion? And that they have powers too? What if they decide they are going to use it for greedy purposes? This city is not yet ready for a superhuman invasion." Caitlin blurted out.

"That's why I'm here. I.. I wanted to save those people if harm comes. I'll take responsibility." he announced.

"Are you sure Barry? This might be a small city but being it's hero will have its pros and cons." Wells interjected.

"I have decided. Count me in. I'm in. With pros and cons." Barry answered.

"Wow! A superhero. A real one. We should name you." Cisco bellowed.

"Woah! Calm your horses Cisco. We are not having any of those nicknames okay?" Caitlin warned him.

"But atleast let me make him a costume? To hide his identity." Cisco pleaded.

"You're doing that for me? Really?" Barry hopefully asked.

"Yeah dude and you will fall in love with it head over heels." Cisco snickered.

Barry and Cisco fist bumped and they went to pack the instruments they used that day. Barry felt pride spilling from his chest. He'll be this city's hero. Literally. Cisco's itching on what material is he going to use for Barry's costume, it's upgrade and maybe when he gets lucky, the male hero's name. Caitlin felt anxious about him sending himself into harm's way, being selfless or reckless just like Ronnie. She's having doubts about this crusade the man trying to build but it will be a challenging way to stray her mind away from the bad memories so she guess she can work that out. And Wells, he's having a triumphant smile inside.


	7. Chapter 7 The Streaking Flash in Red

~ Chapter 7 (The Streaking Flash in Red)

It was months after Barry decide to play hero for the city and he felt invigorated everytime. It doesn't tire him and it's actually fulfilling. He has helped a lot of people and making them happy and safe is enough payment for what he's doing. Well, people should not only thank him but his lab partners too. Caitlin for patching up his wounds that miraculously healed fast enough too. Cisco for his costume upgrades and the laughter he creates when he gave his enemies hilarious nicknames and to Dr. Wells who always give him advices. His musings we're interrupted by Caitlin's ranting.

"You're a reckless idiot!"

"I'm just doing what I needed to do."

"And where will you end up after that? You should think! Hey mister, I'm not gonna patch you up everytime your ass gets hauled by !"

"Hey, Cait.. I'm sorry"

Cait was about to give him another tongue lashing preaching when the tenderness in Barry's voice and the nickname Ronnie always called her made it's way into his gorgeous mouth. What? wait! When did Barry's mouth became gorgeous to her? Instead of making it obvious that she was caught off-guard, she wiggled her eyebrows at him defiantly.

"Really Cait, I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't have done that! You could've.."

"I'm not."

The assurance in Barry's voice is enough to make her smile at him. He hugs her and pointed out that he's thankful, very, that she's always there. The tender moment was broken by Cisco's booming voice of excitement.

"Dude that was cool! Have you read Iris' article about you? She's hooked men! Way to go to get your girl."

Caitlin raised her eyebrows towards Barry who cringes.

"Did you tell her? About you Barry? You get her attention now. That's bravado!" Caitlin chastised him.

"No Caitlin I think Barry didn't. Look at the article." Cisco pulled up the article on the internet.

"THE READ STREAK IS ON IT'S MOVE AGAIN SAVING CENTRAL CITY IN A FLASH"

"That's it!" Cisco cheered. A lightbulb on his head.

"What?" Caitlin irritatingly asked.

"Let's call Barry 'The Flash'." Cisco suggested.

"Not bad." Barry agreed.

Barry expectantly looked at Caitlin as if she's his mother and that he just blurted out that they should go to Disneyland and that he's expecting a yes. To his utter surprise, Caitlin's face lit up like a Christmas light and she smiles. That sweet, gut-kicking, breath-taking smile. Then he realized, she's changed. She's smiling a lot now.

"Not bad Mr. Ramon. That's the first of all so many nicknames that I agree that we use to name our scarlet speedster." Caitlin beamed at them.

Cisco felt proud. Barry was awestruck.


	8. Chapter 8 Spark's Out, Volted In

~ Chapter 8 (Spark's Out, Volted In)

Farooq was an electric power vampire. The team suggested him that he must take him carefully and seriously. So far, this metahuman- they decide to call the genetically altered individuals- provides a great fight. Before he left the lab to face him, Caitlin was restless and seconds away from peeing her sexy dark blue pencil skirt, wait! Caitlin? Sexy? Yeah she's sexy and beautiful and smart and she takes care of him and the list goes on and on but wait he must focus. Yeah she's every man's dream but he loves Iris or do he still love her? No Barry, now is not the right time. He tells himself and faced his nemesis.

True to his words, his powers were sucked out of him rendering him useless. Caitlin rushes to his side instantly and comforted him. They went together to Star Labs where he strips his costume off, and walked out of the door without missing a beat. Caitlin and Cisco shares a glance when someone interrupted their thoughts.

"I'll fix it. Get me some of Farooqs blood for sampling. Let Barry cool down for a while."

Caitlin immediately provided what Wells wanted because there are blood stains left on Barry's suit that belongs to Farooq and she took off with Cisco in search of Barry. They found him outside the Central City Police District talking to Joe, Joe regarded them with a kind wave then made his entry to the station.

"Barry.."

"No Cait. Please not now."

Caitlin is about to press the matter of her views when they were interrupted by Cisco's mumbling that he's hungry. They decided to buy Chinese takeouts and eat at Star Labs. It feels like there was an elephant in the room and it makes Cisco gloomy so when he finished his share, he went out of the lab. Barry stood up too, but not to leave Caitlin alone, but to go to where his costume is situated.

"It's been a day but it felt like it's been months."

"Barry.."

"I miss being the Flash Cait. When I'm out there I feel like I can do everything."

"With or without your speed Barry, you're still you. That lightning struck you for a reason and that reason is for you to save this City. Well, now without your powers you can help in a different way."

Barry thought deeply, then it him.

"You're right Cait. I can still help. Come."

He grabbed Caitlin's hand and they went to the electrical room of the lab.

"If that lightning gave me powers, electricity can bring it back."

"Are you insane? I've lost someone I cared before in this building and I'm not doing it again."

"I have to."

"What if it didn't work?"

"You trust in me right?" he saw her nod. "Well let's put it this way, if you really trust me, you'll pull that lever and be done."

Caitlin cannot believe that this is happening again. For the past months that she and Barry worked together, they became closer and closer each day. He told her about the horrors of his childhood days, his Mom dying, his Dad going to jail about it and the man in yellow suit. She can notice that she's warming on him too. She told him about Ronnie, her parents and everything under the sun. She's totally connected to him deeply that's for sure. Her left index finger, absent with her engagement ring is the proof of that. She bit her bottom lip, hold the lever, her heart pumping wildly. Her stomach is rumbling that she wants to vomit. Her sweat is ice. Then when she looked at Barry and saw the fierce determination on his green eyes, she swallowed. Hard.

"Do it Cait."

The plea on Barry's voice did it. She saw how the current walks directly on Barry, shakes him then he collapsed. She pulls the lever again and rushed to his side. When he opened his eyes, she can see electricity trickling in his irises. It worked. Caitlin hugged her to her bossom. She was sobbing. He straightened up and holds her face, wipes her tears with his thumb and hugs her back. Her body is soft and she smells like lilac. His body was solid and warm and very inviting.

"Don't do that again."

"It won't happen again Cait."

He was about to lean and capture her lips with his when Wells interrupted them via the intercom that he knows how to beat Farooq. And beating that sucker's ass he did. Lying down on his bedroom, he stares at the painting at his wall. It was Mrs. West's painting. It was a field full of lilac and it reminds him of Caitlin, the way her body molded just perfectly for him, the way he sees the care in her eyes, the tears she shed for him and most of all those enticing lips.

"Shit!" Barry cursed as he noticed that he's having a hard-on just thinking about Caitlin's lips. He shouldn't be thinking of her like that. Yep she's gorgeous but she's healing. She may love him but it's platonic. But he can't erase in his mind the possibility of kissing her and the feel of it makes him randy. If only Wells didn't interrupt them. Then the thought of Caitlin only caring of him because he reminds her of the late Ronnie Raymonds totally depletes his arousal.

"Yeah. Totally platonic." He cringes and try to sleep.

On her apartment, Caitlin is still trying to calm her palpitating heart. Her senses were heightened like Caroline in The Vampire Diaries, one of her favorite TV series, when she finally became a vampire. She made herself a tea to soothe her nerves but it does her no good. The way Barry looked at her, it look like he's going to kiss her.

"Arrrrrrrrh" she let a loud shrill cry that a minute later her doorbell chime. She opened it only to find Mrs. Kitson, her old maiden neighbor, at her doorstep.

"Are you alright dear? I heard you and you look like you were in pain."

"I'm fine Mrs. Kitsons. Thank you!"

The old woman wave her goodnight and she closes the door with a roll of her eyes. She's delirious. Then she bagan to think about Barry's hard body against her and what will it feel to kiss him. Her knees bcame wobbly with the thought and it gave way that she ends up reeling into her sofa. Then as she was about to entertain the thought of him and her, she saw her previous engagement ring on the TV shelf and all the hotness and wetness in her groin, created by fantasizing Barry, dissipated. Ronnie became her hero and die, and she doesn't want another man to die because of her and mostly because he's trying to save someone's life. She's proud but it torn her apart. In fact, he likes Iris. No scratch that, he's in love with Iris. That night Dr. Caitlin Snow cries herself to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9 With You, With Me

~ Chapter 9 (With You, With Me)

After a busy day at CCPD, and being the very one and only The Flash, Barry makes his way to Star Labs. Earlier that day, upon waking up, he banished the thought of him and Caitlin and everything romantically stringing them. They're bestfriends. They are right?

Arriving at Star Labs, he noticed Cisco on the table but no Wells and Caitlin on scene.

"Wells said that he wants to go home cause he's not feeling well. Caitlin's been standing outside the PA for hours now. I try contacting her using the intercom but she's not answering."

"I'll check on her."

With that he climbed down towards the particle accelerator where he finds Caitlin slumped down on the floor. Fresh tears on her face.

"Cait?"

Caitlin whipped her head on Barry's direction. Since she's on the floor wailing like a child, and he's standing, she looks up at him like a pauper begging for alms. But alms is not what Barry gave her but his arms. He encapsulated her immediately in his arms and hug her. Seeing her so vulnerable like this makes him want to kill himself so he can bring Ronnie back.

"I'm afraid."

"What?"

"After the explosion, I'm still afraid to go there. That's the reason Ronnie died. He saved me but he died."

"Well, he's a hero."

"But I don't want him to be a hero. I just wanted him to be my husband."

Her husband. Right. Him not you Barry. Now, he's finally made up his mind that it's still Ronnie who owns Caitlin's heart and he will never win hers ever. But if friendship is the only thing that Caitlin can offer to him, then friendship it is. It's better than nothing.

"What if I went with you?"

"What?"

"You told me that you're afraid. They say fight your fears. So we will go inside there and you will be okay."

Caitlin was hesitant but when Barry said something, it puts her straight into a win-win agreement. She nod her head and she let him take the lead. Inside the particle accelerator, it was very cold, very dark. Images flooded back into her mind and she shuts her eyes but no avail it's still there. Barry holds her hand, notices that her engagement ring is no longer there, tell her to open her eyes and look at him. She did what she was told to do. The assurance in Barry's warm eyes ease her and they didn't realize that they were inside that God-forsaken machine for 2 hours now. Cisco's voice is booming on the intercom, jesting.

"Make-outs usually ends in seconds and wild hot sex finishes by 10 minutes, so for Christ sakes? What the two of you are still doing there?"

"Shut up Cisco we're not doing anything so pull your head out of the gutter."

"Yeah Barry yeah. Can still smell it though."

Catlin snickered and told Barry not to mind him.

"Cisco is acting like a cow in heat because he's totally horny and celibated."

"I heard that Caitlin."

"Just my plan."

And the whole lab erupted in laughter. Barry and Caitlin soon emerge and the three of them grabs some dinner and drink at the bar, but since Barry is tolerant now, Caitlin promised him that she'll make him a drink that will buzz him. Barry sends Caitlin home. She tucks an auburn hair behind her ear, tiptoe to Barry's height then kiss him on the cheeks.

"Thank you for today Barry!"

It really caught him off guard, for the fastest man alive, it slows his world that gives him hope that maybe.. then Caitlin dropped the F word. Not just the F word but the hyphenated word B-F.

"You're the best Boy hyphen friend in the whole universe. I'm not scared to go there anymore Bar."

"You're welcome Cait."

And then when he looks in her eyes that old magic is on it again. Before he do something stupid that will make him regret it later and worst ruin his friendship with Cait, he kissed her on the forehead then walked away.

That night both of them have fitful sleep. Both of them wondering but decided to wave it off and do nothing about it. 


	10. Chapter 10 Ouch in Loving

~Chapter 10 (Ouch in Loving)

3 months had passed and after helping Starling City on the side, Team Flash decided to take a break. Sice there are no reported metahumans lurking around Central City for almost a month, they decided to chill. Two more months and it will be Christmas. It was Caitlin's favorite season. The snow, the gifts, the carols, everything.

"What are you smiling at?" Felicity broke her musings. They were at the Arrow Cave because Oliver insist that they spend their off at Starling.

"Christmas."

"Oh. I'm jewish."

"So Hannukah it is right?"

Felicity nodded.

"How are you and Oliver and Ray?" Caitlin asked with a gleam in her eyes.

"Me and Oliver, not gonna happen. Me and Ray, we're happy."

"Okay." But Caitlin doesn't seem to believe it. She knows that Felicity is in love with Oliver and Ray is just a rebound. Poor Ray. It's not that hard to read Felicity.

Across the room, Barry stare at Caitlin longingly.

"You love her." Oliver mused. It's a statement, not a question.

"Must keep her safe."

"Yeah. Men like us, we don't get the girl."

The sadness in Oliver's eyes is enough to tell him that he didn't entertain any romantic thoughts about him and Felicity. It can keep her safe. Just like Caitlin, if he keep her on arms length. Then a memory hit him. It happened 4 weeks ago when Caitlin was abducted because of her connection with The Flash. With him. He was on work that time at the police station and imagine his worry when Cisco called him that Caitlin was taken and that her car outside Star Labs was frozen with no Caitlin on show. It wants him to rip out the heart of whoever took her. And when they sent a video of bloodied Caitlin putting up a fight because she's still determined on not revealing the real identity of The Flash, it makes him livid. His heart burst when he hears her on the video.

"You can kill me but you will never get him. You're not going to get him. Don't you dare come to me!"

Her feisty spirit makes him fall in love with her more. She's protecting him her way and it aches his heart. Luckily, Joe saved her. He rushed to the police station, grab the shaking and frightened Caitlin in his arms and promised her that she will never put her into harms way.

"Penny for your thougts?" Felicity broke his reminiscing.

"Wha-what?"

"You're staring in the air like 5 minutes straight now. What bothers you?

"Where's Cait?"

"Over there with Dear Oliver."

"Yeah I was just thinking of some-"

"One? Caitlin? You like her don't you?

"Felicity shush"

"What? You're an easy to read guy."

"We're friends."

"But you wanted to be more than that."

"We are more than that. We are BEST FRIENDS."

"Oh bollocks!"

"Whatever"

Felicity keeps shooting glances on Caitlin's and Olivers way then realize they look good together. Maybe that's why her relationship with Oliver doesn't work because he wants a smarter woman, more beautiful, more striking than her. Jealousy bubbled up her chest but she dismissed it immediately. Caitlin's her best girlfriend ever. She will never betray her.

On their way home, Barry was driving while Cisco's talking about how beautiful Thea was. Caitlin's asleep on the back. Her smooth hair splayed on the car seat. Lucky seats.

"You're awkwardly quiet man. What happened Barry? Did Oliver said something that depleted the Flash's ego?

Then Oliver's words from earlier ring in his memory.

Guys like us can never get the girl..

"Nope. In fact Cisco, he's proud of me though Diggle and Laila still can't grasp the fact that I am the Flash."

"They'll come."

Yeah they'll definitely come with the terms that he's the Flash but when will Cait realize that he can be the one? 


	11. Chapter 11 Summer Loving's A Blast

~ Chapter 11 (Summer Loving's A Blast)

It was definitely a busy buzzing day for Team Flash. Barry's working double time, Caitlin's looking out and checking for the captured metahumans and Cisco, updating their lab- with the help of Felicity- and Barry's suit. He's also devising new weapons that can make the villain hunting easy for Barry.

"Our new target are couples who loves Karaoke night." Wells informed the two of them.

At that moment a sudden gust of wind, which sends Caitlin's paper flying, appeared on the room.

"I will never get used to that." Caitlin told the speedster.

"You're still beautiful even though you're hair's a mess."

Caitlin blushed with the unadulterated compliment. She knows the Barry's just honest with what's on his head but that caught her off guard. It's not like it's the first time. Hell! She received that kind of compliment every second when she's on the streets walking, but hearing it come from a man that she knows is a little bit tongue-tied when giving woman a compliment is a miracle.

"If you're always cheesy like that, one of these days you'll land yourself a girlfriend man." Cisco teased him.

Barry just shrugged and waved his comment off. He's happy and contented, right?

"Like what I said, our new target loves to do the karaoke." Wells repeated.

"So we go karaoke." Barry conceded.

"I'll go with you." Caitlin offered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yep! I wanted to check the place myself and it's been very long since I enjoy a night or two."

"Okay I'll pick you up at -"

"No! I mean no need for that Bar. Let's just meet there. Okay?" Caitlin interrupted him.

"Yeah okay. See you. I'm off now. Eddie said that he needs a little help."

When Barry left, Cisco interrogated Caitlin about the going-ons between her and Barry.

"There's nothing going on Cisco okay? We are pure bestfriends like us. No strings attached."

"It's not that I hate the thought of the two of you together, you look cute together!"

"Oh come on. What are you? 7? Cute is for kids!"

"Seriously Cait, what's the deal?"

"There's no deal Cisco. I just want to have fun. You can come too. Join us."

"Naaaa I don't want to look like I'm on chaperone mode. You two go ahead. Have fun later."

Thirty minutes before 7PM and still Caitlin haven't decided on what to wear. The red one is too overrated for a karaoke night. The blue one makes her look like a bloody virgin. She wanted to look appropriately hot. Not for Barry, for her too. Maybe if she gets lucky tonight, she might find a potential date.

Barry on the other hand is already nursing a glass of tequila bought by Eddie who, just minutes ago, wheeled out of the karaoke bar because he's picking Iris for dinner. It pained him to see that she's not for him but, it also made him happy that maybe he has already moved on because the pain is not stabbing like before. He was about to stand up and go to the men's room when the door to the bar opened and squeezes a dolled up Caitlin inside.

He's frozen on his seat. Obvious amazement painted on his face. He's out of words to explain how gorgeous she is right now. He knows that he looks like a fish out of water but he can't help but admire the fine specimen of a woman infront of him.

"What?" Caitlin asked him shyly.

"Nothing. You look.. Beautiful."

Caitlin blush but wave off that sweet compliment.

"Not all the time I dress up like a Highschool Principal. I can still pull something that can, you know, look hot." Caitlin answered sheepishly.

They immediately found a table near the stage and Caitlin hurriedly order something to drink. Barry laughs with her antics. She gulped down that alcohol like her life is depending on it. After a few drinks Caitlin decided to have a little bit of "her" fun. She gets on the stage, press on "Summer Lovin' by Grease" and hail Barry up the stage.

"Mr. Barry Allen! Come on up, or down. Come here with me. Show 'em what you got!"

"With Me", that was what Barry's mind feeding him. Yeah he really want to be with her but she just wanted to be with him in a platonic way. So Barry relented with Caitlin's request and made a beeline to the stage.

"Oh you're so fast!" Caitlin shushed herself.

"You're not much yourself of a drinker nor a singer." Barry jokingly reminded her.

Caitlin just shrugged then told him that they'll be bringing the whole place down.

Then they started singing. It was a very funny and a new experience for the two of them. An unorthodox of what they usually do with their every day work. Caitlin slurred with her lines but Barry smoothingly serenaded the crowd. When they're done, Caitlin excused herself to the loo. Barry goes to the bartender to get another drink when a girl approaches him. She's pretty. With jet black hair and white skin, she's smoking hot. The girl introduce herself to Barry as Linda. She asked him if the girl on the stage with him is his girlfriend but Barry sadly answered her that they're friends. They shared a few more words and gave him her number. The girl was about to leave when Caitlin arrived. She willed herself to act appropriately but failed. Luckily, the bar stool is near her. The bartender already served the alcohol Barry ordered but didn't notice it because of Linda so Caitlin drink it. Bottoms up.

"You're fast, and you can sing. What can't you do?" she teases him.

"Stop you from drinking. Apparently." Barry answered.

"So are you going to call her?"

"Who?"

"The girl who you just tap phones with?

Barry was shocked with Caitlin's tone. She looks jealous. Maybe? But he dismissed it.

"I don't know."

"Well, she's pretty."

"Yeah she's pretty" But your gorgeous. Barry thought.

"Barry?"

"Yep?"

"I'm not feeling well."

Barry already knew what's coming. From Cailin's state due to all the alcohol she drank, she'll probably threw up to heaven come and will have a massive hangover tomorrow. Barry helped her stand and go out the bar. Caitlin throws up on the gutter while Barry is holding her hair up and soothing her hair back.

"I'll take you home."

Barry was taken aback by his words. It sounds like a sexual innuendo to him but Caitlin just stared at him waiting for him to do something. So he hauled her on his arms and speed them to Caitlin's apartment.

"We're here Cait."

"Wait just gonna fish out my keys."

After minutes of fruitless searching of her keys, Barry interrupted her.

"What's with girls and their purses? It looks like when you need something, a black hole suddenly appeared inside of it."

"Yeah like how the particle accelerator suddenly wanted to explode, No pun intended."

Barry snickered with her comment. She certainly can joke about the explosion without bitterness in her tone. That's a good sign. Barry immediately found the keys and open her door. Caitlin rushes inside with Barry behind him. He ushered him to her room when suddenly..

"A little help please."

Barry turned around to see a half-naked Caitlin struggling with her dress. Since Barry was a real gentleman, he immediately turned around. His face was hot. He wanted this moment right? But he doesn't want to take advantage of her in this state. He already know what he's about to do with her that's why he speed dresses her.

"There you go again. Saving me from that evil dress."

"You should go to bed."

He tucked her to bed. She looks tired and sleepy than drunk that's why he's ready to head towards the door when he heard Catlin ask him something.

"Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

"Sure."

''Did you take a peek at ny goods?"

Barry knew that she was joking but but he didn't know what to say to her. Maybe I need to tell her that yeah I did a little and I enjoyed the view then what? Suffer Caitlin's wrath? No. Not gonna admit it, Barry thought.

"Of course not."

"I know you're a gentleman. But you deserve a look. You've been a good guy."

Barry didn't know how to respond with Caitlin's flirty mood. He just sit on her bed and soothe her blanket covered leg. Minutes later, Caitlin was fast asleep. He silently headed out and before he leaves her place, he put an aspirin and a glass of water on her night stand. She'll definitely be needing that tomorrow.

Upon arriving at the West residence, he was surprised to see that Joe was still up.

"Uh hi Joe."

"It's late."

"I'm sorry. I was.."

"It's okay. You deserve a break. After all the hardwork and the little, well covert side job you got there, you deserve a night off."

"Thanks Joe! Cait says that too."

"You're together?"

"Yeah. We're on espionage but we get carried away."

"You mean?"

"No! Not the sleeping together thing but she was drunk and we did the karaoke. We sang and it was actually funny. Seeing her side. Like puuting her guard down. She's fun to be with."

"I can see that. She's beautiful. She's smart. She's warm. Just like your mother Bar."

"Yeah."

An awkward silence greeted both of them. Yeah he thought that Caitlin has a big similarity with his mom but hearing a confirmation from someone other than him, it's hair-raising.

"I should probably go to bed."

"Yeah have a good sleep Bar."

"You too Joe."

Barry lay on his bed a liitle while before closing his eyes. There's a lot of possibilities in his head now like what if he just stay at Catlin's side, or what if he just kissed her or what if they had sex. Barry snap open his eyes, he really wanted to do it with her but taking advantage of her drunken stupor is not his forte. Caitlin or not, he will never do that. Ever. So he closed his eyes gain and willed himself to sleep.

On Caitlin's apartment, she was dreaming. It was a happy dream. She's having the most magical day of her life; her wedding. She can see all her relatives, friends and colleagues on the crowd. Cisco, Joe, Iris, Eddie, , Oliver, Felicity, Diggle, Roy and Thea are on the front pews. Approaching the altar to meet the love of her life, she was puzzled to see his blurred face. She was panicking and she woke with a start. She was sweating and when she gaze on her clock, the time shows it's still wee hours.

"My head's producing that kind of illusion because I don't know what I wanted anymore. That's it." She assured herself. Then she remembered that Barry was with her moments ago and must have left. She smiled with the thought of him being gentle and kind with her. Then she thought, what if she just pulled on a little trick with him tonight, will he give in? Of course, she's Caitlin Snow. A lot of men and women alike told her, repeatedly that she's beautiful but then again Barry's a gentleman so probably, he'll never do it.

"I'm going back to lala Land."

The two of them dreamt the same dream, that they were on a summer beach with a twin boy and girl between them. They are having fun while singing Summer Lovin'. But again, the faces are blurred, though, they still sleep the dream through. Both of them happy and satiated with their dreams that they won't mind seeing blurred faces of their possible future. 


	12. Chapter 12 Forget, Move On, Be Crazy

~ Chapter 12 (Forget, Move On, Be Crazy Again)

Barry woke up early that day. He slept well last night and with his weird dream, he decided to sweat it off. He jog around Central City. When no one's staring, he speeds up but when there's an audience, he runs normally.

My life will never be normal again. With my fast metabolism, fast healing, superhuman speed and high alcohol tolerance, it will never be normal again. He inwardly groan.

He decided that he might head to CCPD early to avoid another heated confrontation from Captain Singh so he jog back home. On the clearing to the door, his sense was assaulted by the smell of cooking. He enters the house and headed straight to the kitchen. There in the middle of the action, Iris was cooking breakfast.

"Morning Bar!" Iris cheerfully greeted.

"Morning Ris! You're up so early."

"And so are you."

"I need to extinguish some angst inside me. I feel giddy. You?"

"It's Eddie's birthday! And I'm planning on surprising him with a birthday breakfast."

"Well that's sweet."

"Do you think? Hmm I'm really nervous about it but I guess I can pull it all along."

"That's the spirit. Uhmm I think I should head first."

"Yeah go ahead. I'll just finish this then I'll make a separate breakfast for you and Dad."

"That sounds nice! Thanks Iris."

Barry headed to his room, shed his sweats then douse himself with the warmth of the shower. His mind automatically drifted to what has transpired between him and Caitlin last night. It was a fun side of her that he wanted to see again and he promises that he'll try to bring it out of her again.

Minutes of being under the refreshing water clears his puzzled mind and he's ready to face another busy day. Descending to the dining area, he seated himself beside Joe.

"Where's Iris?" Barry asked his foster Dad.

"After she made us breakfast, she hurriedly went to CCPD. Ed's birthday. She made him breakfast."

"I can see that. I must hurry. I remember I have some left-out assignments that needed to be done today. I'll take this."

"Take care. See you at the station."

Barry headed to CCPD first. He finished what Captain Singh prompt him to do then went to Starbucks to pick up his coffee before he goes to Star Labs.

Might as well pick up something for Cait, Barry thought.

Caitlin wake up with a massive hangover. Her hair tousled. Her little black dress from last night, lay pooled on the floor.

"Oh yeah! Not gonna do karaoke again." she chastised herself. She noticed the water and the aspirin on her nightstand and remember that maybe Barry left it there. She picked it up, headed to the phone to order something for breakfast. After 15 minutes of waiting, she wolfed down her breakfast, drink the aspirin Barry prepared and take her shower.

During this times that she's nursing a hangover, she preffered her shower's water cold. It refreshes her and makes her think clearly. She emerged from the bathroom with a towelette in her hair and her terrycloth robe wrapped around her body. She stares at her reflection in the mirror for 15 minutes. She noticed the bags under her eyes and decided that she'll work with that later. She choose a comfortable attire for today, grabs a sunglass to cover her hideous eyes then picks up her car keys then drive to work. She stops on a coffe shop to grab her daily dose of caffeine.

Upon arriving at Star Labs, she was greeted by the booming laughter of Cisco and Barry and after seconds, she heard a whooshing sound that indicates Barry's in the vicinity with her.

"Too loud." she told him.

"Good morning . I know that you'll be picking up your coffee on your way here that's why I bought you some croissants."

"Why thank you Mr. Allen."

Barry just followed her with a naughty grin on his face, signifies that he's teasing her about what happened last night.

"I can't remember most of what happened last night really."

"Summer Loving, had me a blast." Barry remindedly sang to her.

"Ohh that I do remember."

And Barry laugh his way to Cait's table. Cisco asked them about what happened with their espionage last night. Barry happily retell the story to Ramon and they both ended up laughing so hard when they went to the singing Caitlin part. Their laughter dies immediately when Caitlin shot them her venomous look that told them laugh-with-my-demise-and-you'll-die-a-painful-death.

Wells entered the scene telling Cisco and Barry that they need to do some pre-runs on Barry. They go down to the med bay leaving Caitlin and alone.

"So how's last night." Harrison asked Caitlin.

"Good. I actually had fun and I feel gulty about it."

"Because the pair don't arrive?"

"I don't know. Maybe they did but I was so drunk and Barry was supporting me so we didn't notice if they were on the crowd."

"You deserve the off "

"I.. well thanks for the vote of confidence ."

"I need to go back to what I'm working."

"Yeah yeah go ahead."

It's been hours and today's might be a meta-free day. Caitlin stack all her medical kit neatly. She cleaned it and organized her things that she just neglected whenever she's in a hurry to patch Barry up. Cisco on the other hand, is still busy running tests with Barry. When he told Barry that he's finished with him and that he'll be upgrading his suit, he told Barry to go home first.

Arriving at Star Labs common room, there he saw Caitlin infront of the computer. It was turned off and he can see that she's staring at her reflection longingly. Her mind is straying into some lala land he doesn't knew where. He notices that Caitlin is fidgeting with her left hand, specifically with her ring finger. He saw that the engagement ring is absent. He doesn't want to broke her stupor but he also don't want to see Caitlin reminiscing her memorable but sad past.

"Uhhm Cait."

He noticed that her posture went rigid when he called her. Then it hit him. Cisco told him that Ronnie calls her "Cait". Only him. Her parents called her "Caity", Cisco called him "Caitlin" Dr. Wells and other people around her "Miss or ".

She stood up from her seat, arranged her bag and things. She's ready to go.

"Uhmm are you going home?"

"Oh yeah yeah you?"

"Yeah. Cisco told me that if I don't have anything to do, might as well I head first. He's still upgrading my suit."

Caitlin remained silent. Her head bowed.

"Cait?"

"Yeah? Sorry I zoned out."

He stopped walking, stopped her too. He put her arms on her shoulders and turns her around to face him.

"Cait if you have problems, you can trust me with it. You can tell me. What's on your mind?"

"You."

"What?" that statement seriously got him whipped. He doesn't know how to explain the pitter patter in his chest.

"About last night. I'm sorry for that."

"Oh that?" He felt a little disappointed.

"Yeah. I feel like I have been a burden to you last night."

"Cait, you're my friend. It's actually okay."

Cait still remained quiet so he push through with another question.

"Actually Barry, I feel guilty. I have fun last night and I feel like I'm leaving Ronnie behind."

He gaze at her and he can see that there are imminent tears on her eyes, ready to spill. If he ever met the most honest and loyal woman in the world, it will be Caitlin. She's sniffing now. He is now walking on egg shells so he must thread carefully.

"Cait, I know that you already knew it but Ronnie's dead. Even though you didn't like it, he dies a hero. He saved you so you can be alive. He loves you so much that it's better him in there than you. He will never detest you for being happy again, for moving on. We're still young. I realize that I have moved on from Iris now. And hey, you and me should have someone new to be crazy about. We deserve that. You deserve that."

That brings a genuine smile on Caitlin's face. She felt her burdens are lifted up on her chest. It feels like it's never wrong to be happy again, especially on finding someone new to fall madly inlove with.

"Yeah you're right. It's time for me to find someone who I can be crazy of."

She gaze at Barry and for a moment, he felt that time has stopped. Barry calculated in his head that it will only takes a little bit of leaning to kiss her. He can see that she's expecting it too or is that his imagination? His mind is on whirlwind. If he kissed her, it will be an epic fail. They're friends. The magic between them was put to an end by the drops of Caitlin's coffee on his shoes. When does he move so close to her? He stepped back. He can plainly see now that she's gripping the paper cup unusually tight. That must be the reason for the drops.

"Once Cisco sees that, he'll flipped. You know how he reacts with dirt."

"Yeah and it's my fault."

"Enough with that. We should head out, eat Chinese takeouts or do karaoke again? What do you think?"

Caitlin laughed at that, he slapped Barry's arm while walking towards the door.

"Not gonna happen Allen. Last night was a humiliation."

"No it's not. I actually love the Caitlin I saw last night. Happy, unguarded, warm.. uhh you know?"

Caitlin didn't know what to say. Is Barry admitting his love to her, or he's just praising her? Whatever it is, it makes her feel like a whole woman gain.

"Thanks Barry. That is so nice of you."

They were about to talk again when Cisco emerged from the lab.

"Woah guys you two still here?"

"Uhh yeah dude. We were just talking about something."

"Ohh I see. Well, I just upgraded your suit man, test it tomorrow. Caitlin, can I hitch a ride with you?"

"Sure Cisco. You Barry?"

"Thanks, but you two go ahead. I'll talk to Iris first. You take care."

Caitlin boarded her car. She puts her seatbelt on and ignited the engine. He's going to Iris. It will always be Iris. But he said that he's moving on right? What will he do there? Maybe Barry lied to her, or maybe after he dropped her to her apartment, he go went and see mystery karaoke girl. Maybe he said that to her just to make her feel better not to declare his love for her.

"Caitlin, what are we waiting for? Christmas?" Cisco questioned her, breaking her thoughts.

"Oww sorry. Disn't notice that you're already inside."

"What's you're problem friend?"

"Nothing Cisco. It's just I'm stressed. Hang-over you know."

"That's what you get with drinking above your average alcohol tolerance."

"I know. And it's not gonna happen again."

"Have you made Barry his own buzzing drink?"

"Yeah! I haven't. With all the metas out there, and me patching up Barry and making sure his vitals are normal, I haven't had much time doing that."

"Maybe next time. When we have a good reason to celebrate."

"Yeah you're right. Important things first."

Then they drive off into the streets of Central City. Cait dropped Cisco on his house and she went on her apartment happy and light.

On Jitters, Barry is talking with Iris about his blossoming feelings for someone. He told her that he's afraid he might ruin something that is so special, so genuine and so big. What they have is more than friends can offer. It's heaven sent. He also told her that he doesn't want to push her or whatsoever into liking him.

"Did I know her?"

"Iris, for now it's a secret. So what can you say?"

"Hmm well Bar, do you believe that if you have instincts you must follow it?" He nodded.

"Well if you're afraid, you should take it slowly. You should approach her like you're approaching a demented tiger. With ease and calculation. You must drop hint by hint and study her reaction everytime you drop it."

"You mean flirt with her openly?"

"It's not like that. Make her feel that she's important for you. That she's loved. That you care."

"What if she decided that she doesn't feel the same for me?"

"Barry, I know you're smart. Smartest guy I actually met. You know what to do with unrequited love right? You need to stand up again. The world is like a supermarket, there a lot of apples to choose from, well if you don't like apples you can pick pears."

"Yeah I get it. Thanks Iris."

"So see you at home? I'll be going home late. Dinner with Eddie."

"Yeah yeah okay."

Barry walked that night, slowly. He wanted to think of the possibility of that one day when he can shower Caitlin his love but what if she doesn't feel it back? Iris is right. I should drop subtle hints and let fate do its plan for them.

Barry finally arrived at West's residence. Joe's already settled on his bed because he can hear his soft snores. He went to his room, change his clothes and plopped into bed. He's tired but his mind is on full alert. Thinking of Caitlin everynight will do no good to his health and his heart. Might as well get some sleep and be ready for tomorrow's start. And so sleep he does.

Back to Caitlin's apartment, after she finished 3 episodes of Doctor Who, she decided to sleep the day off and padded towards her room. On her way, she can see the laundry basket the little black dress she wore last night and it brings a smile unto her face. It is planned that whatever happens to the two of them, she'll let it. She's not going to throw herself into Barry like a mad woman. She will wait until if there's a reason to wait and so she tucked herself and drift to dreamland.

Once again, both the speedster and the doctor dreamt the same dream from previous night. The blurred wedding. But this time, it shows the bride and groom's faces.

"I now pronounce you. Husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride. To everyone present here, a round of applause to our newlyweds, Mr. Bartholomew Allen and Mrs. Caitlin Snow-Allen." 


End file.
